Cats and Bats
by pclark
Summary: Gift fic for DarkAngel048. Party at Sesshomarus' mansion. Read to find out more!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I own nothing but the plot of this fic and only the plot. Nothing mentioned other than the plot belongs to me.**

**AN: This is a fic for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to wear!" Kagome shrieked as she dug through her closet.<p>

It was Halloween and she had been invited to a party by her friend Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru at their house. It was supposed to be the party of the season and she wasn't going to miss it. Also because she was their best friend she had to be there.

"You have so many to choose from." Sango said.

Kagome looked up at her best girl friend and rolled her eyes. Sango was sitting on her bed with her boyfriend Miroku, already dressed in her costume; a pink and black, skin tight, leather, ancient slayers uniform.

"I know but I want to have something different this year. Every year I go as something cute or very conservative but this year I want something flirty and... sexy." she said.

"You can always wear the outfit I picked for Sango but she wouldn't wear it." Miroku suggested.

"NO! That would be too risque." Sango said.

"Any thing you picked would probably be what I am looking for." Kagome said.

"I will go get it. It is in my trunk." he said and left to retrieve the costume.

"Kagome would you be doing this over that guy you like?" Sango asked.

Kagomes' cheeks lit bright red and Sango had her answer before she even opened her mouth. Kagome went to protest but Sango cocked her brow and gave her the look that said, I am best friend and I know everything about you.

"Yes." she squeaked.

"Oh! You don't have to do this to get him to notice you." Sango said.

"Yeah I do. He does notice me but he doesn't notice that I like him. He talks to me and all but he doesn't show ahy interest." she retorted.

"He may more than you know." Sango mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I'm wondering what is taking Miroku so long." she answered quickly.

Speak of the monk and he shall show. Miroku strolled back into her room with a black hanging clothes bag and handed it to her with a shoe box.

"I still can't believe you thought that I might actually wear that." Sango said.

"I didn't think. I hoped." he countered with a grin.

"Lecher." Sango snapped.

"Your lecher." he said back.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. They always got into arguements like that. She turned a deaf ear to them and left to go to the bathroom. She wanted to see that costume that Sango wouldn't wear. She knocked on the bathroom door and no one was in there so she went in and set about to checking the costume.

Her eyes bugged out. No wonder Sango didn't want to wear it. She was too conservative to wear something like that and even if she wasn't her father would never have let her out of the house with anything remotely similar.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kagomes' outfit can be found - FlirtCatalog . com under Leg Avenue Bad Kitty Costume Style # 2983060 and shoes - 5.75" Stiletto Platform Pump Item # 58TEEZE06)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome had seen some outfits that were even more risque than the one before her. The costume was sexy and exactly what she was looking for. It would make for a good laugh too. She opened the smaller bag and found the other accessories, a mask with attached ears, a whip, and fingerless gloves. She admired the Halter style top with underwire and it had criss cross accents on it and it attached to boot-cut, faux, leather pants with cat scratches on them.<p>

She nodded her approval and set about getting ready. It didn't take her long and she then returned to her room ready to go. Sango and Miroku had different reactions. Sango was staring wide-eyed at her friend and Miroku was giving her an appreciative look over that didn't last long because Sango caught him and gave him a good solid thwack.

"Are you going to stare or are we going?" she asked.

"Yeah lets go before he gets grabby." Sango growled.

"Ok, after you Miroku." Kagome said and gestured for Miroku to go ahead of her.

He pouted for a second but went on ahead of them. Kagome grabbed a coat and followed them. She didn't want her grandfather to see her in that outfit, he would have a heart attack. She quickly got to Mirokus' car without him seeing her and they were off to Sesshomarus' for the party.

They arrived a bit late but it was always much more polite to arrive late than early. They didn't even get out of the car when Inuyasha came rushing out to greet them.

"Hey! You made it!" he said.

"Yeah we did. Kagome couldn't find anything to wear." Sango said.

"She did eventually and if I may say... it looks quite..." Miroku said but stopped at the look Sango was throwing him.

"Well thats' interesting a cat. Keep your mind out of the gutter when your talking about Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Are you going to talk them to death or are you going to let them in?" Sesshomaru asked showing up at the door.

"Shut-up! I was busy threatening the pervert. He was goggling Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomarus' light expression changed to a dark one. Kagome was one of the few people that he liked and she was the only one besides Rin that he had any respect for. He would protect her from anything.

"Save your ogling for your own female." Sesshomaru warned Miroku.

"I will and do. Kagome just looks tempting in the outfit. Get her to remove the jacket and you'll see." Miroku said and led Sango in the mansion with Sesshomaru following.

"Ok Kags, wanna tell me what you think you are doing coming dressed in such a revealing outfit?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know what it looks like? You haven't even seen it!" she said.

"I know that poor excuse for a monk." he retorted.

"Fine. I just wanted to look nice in case..." she said.

"Kuronue shows up. Well he is already here." he said knowing his friend very well.

"What? He is?" she said. Her eyes went very wide.

"Yeah and you two match." Inuyasha said.

"We do?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're a cat and he is a bat. So it's like Catwoman and Batman. Even more so since he has wings." he said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked aloud sarcastically.

"Just get in Kags." he said and she went for the door and stopped.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I'm waiting for Shiori. She is late." he said and she nodded and went in.

She was immediately met by chatter and music. She took off her jacket and deposited it on the rack with all of the others and gracefully made her way through the throngs of people. She was looking for her friends and hopefully to get into a conversation with Kuronue.

_"Hello Catwoman!" several guys called as she walked by._

_"Hey Kitty, come on over here." another said to her._

"No, I'm looking for Batman." she said and continued on her way.

She moved through out the people and found her friends as well as her Batman. The only problem was her rival, Kikyo, was making moves on Kuronue. She wasn't going to put up with that any longer. Every guy she liked Kikyo had to go after them as well. First it was Inuyasha, then Koga, and Hojo, and now Kuronue! She narrowed her eyes and marched up to them.

"You know even though we aren't on the same side of the scale in popularity that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Kikyo said to him.

Kuronue went to move away from her. But Kikyo then placed her hands on his chest and slipped them up to go around his shoulders.

"It is also a known fact that those that are not on the same end are generally amazing in bed." she said suggestively.

Kagome literally put herself in between them, gave him a hard kiss and released him and turned around. She gave Kikyo a fake smile and then grabbed his hands and pulled them around her and held them in her own hands.

"Sorry Kikyo but this one is mine." she said in a sugary voice.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked, looking her up and down and taking in the costume that made hers look like a childs.

"Oh Kiki, don't you know your own little cousin." Kagome said and then dragged Kuronue away from her.

She kept walking until they were far enough from Kikyo that she let him go. She nodded at him with a blush on her cheeks. Her actions had just hit her and she was preparing to run for it. He turned her around before she could walk off and she smiled. He knew that smile. He also knew the smell of the blood coursing under her skin. Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome." he said to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Your welcome Batman." she said when he pulled away.

"Will you be my date?" he asked.

"Sure." she said thrilled.

"Well then." he said and swept her across the floor and they danced to the music.

"I'm glad you came tonight." he told her as he held her in his arms.

"I am too." she said softly.

"Kikyo looks fit to be tied." he said and spun her around.

Kagome saw Kikyo was glaring at her from a corner. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes and spin back around to face Kuronue all the while flipping her off. Kuronue saw her look grow darker but didn't see what Kagome had done.

"Why are you dressed as Catwoman?" he asked.

"I had nothing else to wear and Miroku had bought this for Sango but she won't wear so I did. Why are dressed as Batman?" she said.

"I am dressed as Batman because you are dressed as Catwoman." he explained.

"What?" she asked.

"Miroku called me and told me what you were wearing." he said.

"That sneaky perv!" she growled.

"I had another reason." he interrupted before she could go and tell on the pervy monk.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The only woman Batman ever loved was Catwoman." he said.

"Do you mean?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Be my mate." he said and kissed her again.

His kisses moved from her lips to her throat and her knees about buckled. He grabbed her knees and pulled them up to wrap around his hips.

**"Get a room!"** sounded through out the room and they broke apart.

"Inuyasha shut-up!" Miroku said then.

**"Thwack!"**

"Letch!" Sango yelled.

"No, don't knock him out!" Kagome said and approached them. "You dirty letch, thank you. I don't think I would ever have been as courageous without it."

Miroku gave her a goofy grin and sprawled on the floor beside Sango. Kagome kneeled over him to make sure Sango hadn't killed him this time and she hadn't. She suggested that they move him and she began to help but a loud crack caught her attention and she felt something encircle her waist. She looked down to see her whip was around her waist and she followed it to the other end, which was in Kuronues' hands and he began tugging her to him.

"We have unfinished business to attend to. They can take care of the monk." he said and pulled her to his chest.

"Get a room!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Sesshomaru, my friend, your brother has made a prudent point." he said.

"Take the one next to his room." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." he said and disappeared with Kagome.

"What? Nooo!" Inuyasha cried as he saw them disappear from his sight.

He wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He and his big mouth.


End file.
